


【all日向】论成为优秀攻手的正确方法（R）

by ISUU



Series: 【all日向】论成为优秀攻手的正确方法（R） [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Seduce Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISUU/pseuds/ISUU
Summary: 成为一个完美的攻手该做些什么？
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, all日向 - Relationship, 侑日
Series: 【all日向】论成为优秀攻手的正确方法（R） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675966
Kudos: 55





	【all日向】论成为优秀攻手的正确方法（R）

****1 侑日的场合** **

“小翔阳，一个人坐这儿干什么呢？”

一双温暖的大手抚上他闷闷不乐的小橙毛，日向翔阳蓦然从自己沉凝的思绪惊回，随机被面前一张放大的脸吓得眉心一跳。

罪魁祸首半阖着金棕色的眼眸，盯着自己继续喃喃道：

“嘶——我家小翔阳连不开心的时候都这么可爱。”

宫侑捂着心口直起身子，故作苦恼地在日向翔阳身边的草地上坐下：“训练完跑得这么快，我还以为小翔阳被坏女人抢走了呢。”

整个人闻言不自然地僵硬了一瞬间，面颊边烧起一片红霞，日向翔阳慌忙摆手否认，又在看到手中被自己薅下来的草叶后手忙脚乱想要背过手掩盖罪证。

“哈哈哈，我有这么可怕吗小翔阳？”

宫侑被他可爱的小动作逗笑了。

“我只是被侑前辈吓到了！”

日向翔阳红着脸不服气地反驳着，背在身后的手捏了捏掐出汁水的可怜草叶。

对面的男人盯着他沉默地打量了会，眯着眼睛意味深长地笑了笑，轻飘飘来了句话。

“哦？小翔阳没否认心有所属呢。”

日向翔阳心下觉得这话问得莫名其妙，他奇怪地看了笑得阴森的宫侑一眼，只当侑前辈随口一说，便未经大脑地脱口而出。

“嗯——有啊？”

闻言宫侑不可置信地猛站起身，差点条件反射怒骂出声。

草，是谁？我看得这么严了还有狗贼偷我塔？

从失去理智的边缘勉强爬回来，他闭眼做了两个深呼吸。

冷静，冷静，不能吓着小翔阳——

平复下心中难以自制的妒火，宫侑学着北信介一副过来人的前辈样子，若无其事道：“是谁？我认识吗？”

等我知道名字后，我就去宰了她！——

“嗯？排球啊。”

“………………？”

“怎么了，侑前辈？”

“……没什么。那你在这干什么呢？”

日向翔阳一无所知地眨了眨眼，语气有些落寞：“今天和侑前辈配合不太好，总感觉我哪里可以突破一下，可是不管怎么想都想不出来是哪里出了问题。”

宫侑僵着脸煞有其事地点头附和，确实是小翔阳的作风。

他忖度着想了会，心中浮现出一个绝佳的点子，狐狸般狡猾的捕猎者眼神锁定在猎物身上，对着那副清澈疑惑的眼神轻声建议：“这样的话，我知道有个成为优秀攻手的好办法，小翔阳想试试吗？”

日向翔阳扭扭捏捏地嗫嚅半晌：“真的有用吗？”

“当然啦，这可是排球运动员间的秘密哦。”宫侑温声回道。伸手抚了抚日向翔阳耳边散乱的鬓发，修长的手指把着小太阳白皙光滑的脸颊轻轻摩挲。

日向翔阳着实生了幅讨人喜爱的脸蛋——总是一副介乎青年与少年间的青涩模样，他的肌肤滑腻柔软，隐隐有光泽划过，橙色的发丝总能在排球场上篡夺每一位观众的全部视线。最引人不过是那双有如阳光般的橙金色眸子，透着无辜与澄澈，总能引起宫侑内心深处的占有与疯狂。

而现在被他揽在怀中的小太阳正懵懂睁着眼睛期待地望着宫侑，任人摆弄的无辜样子更是惹了宫侑下腹立马窜起一股无名邪火。

真是诱人。

宫侑着了迷地用手指描摹着日向翔阳的眉目轮廓，最终停留在花瓣一般的红唇上辗转碾摩，神色间颇有些疯魔的意味。他爱极了日向翔阳，从头到脚，日向翔阳的一丝一毫，日向翔阳的一举一动。

他忍了那么久，现在，他终于要拥抱他的太阳。

如此想着，宫侑手上的力度越发加大，几乎暴虐一般凌虐着日向翔阳充血的唇瓣，神色越发阴暗可怖。

“唔！”日向翔阳吃痛出声，倚靠在男人的怀抱中挣扎着抗议，“你弄痛我了侑前辈！”

“小翔阳”，宫侑低垂细长温和的眉睫，一双琉璃般的淡色眸子牢牢锁紧日向翔阳，他伏在日向翔阳耳边，色情地舔了舔日向翔阳小巧的耳廓，吐息道，“乖，帮前辈舔舔。”

日向翔阳立马懂了宫侑话中的意思，捂着耳朵支支吾吾地道歉：“我、我没做过这种事情……对不起侑前辈，我不会……”一句话说得磕磕绊绊，十分羞涩。

宫侑笑呵呵地把手伸入日向翔阳衣物中，熟稔地揉捏着日向翔阳胸前的两颗樱果，嗓音中掺了几分沙哑：“嗯……我想想”，他怜爱地吻了吻日向翔阳的额头，温柔鼓励：“没关系，我会教给你的。”

日向翔阳极缓地点了点头，忍下了心中的羞耻，跪伏在了男人胯间。

他伸手探了探，那里竟已然炙热鼓胀，像是沉睡的恶龙，蠢蠢欲动地等待他这只无力反抗的猎物。

日向翔阳抿唇，解开了宫侑的衣物。那阳物便急不可待地蹦跳出来，招摇着凸显自己的存在。

宫侑的物事颇为狰狞，紫红的柱身周边盘桓着数条青筋，与他帅气俊朗的外表相差了十万八千里，日向翔阳衷心认为丑陋极了。阳具太粗太长，日向翔阳一只手只能堪堪握住，手中的物事剑拔弩张，散发着炽热的温度，一鼓一鼓地像是随时都能从日向翔阳手中挣脱。

“侑前辈……以前也跟其他攻手做过这种事情吗？”日向翔阳不敢盯着那根在他脸前耀武扬威的阴茎，犹犹豫豫地低声问道。

“嗯？没有啊，”宫侑轻轻挺胯，让肉棒顶在日向翔阳的软乎乎的脸颊上，浅浅戳出一个窝，开心地哄骗道，“小翔阳和其他攻手是不同的，你是特别的。我只想和小翔阳成为更好的搭档。”

他的眼睛明亮，诚恳地望着日向翔阳犹豫不决的眸子，加了把火地又夸赞道：“小翔阳是我最喜欢的攻手，我很愿意让你变得更加优秀。”

被二传手夸奖的日向翔阳飘飘欲仙，简直不知今夕何夕，立马点头下定了决心：“我也想成为更优秀的攻手。”

宫侑唇角笑意加深，哑声诱惑：“对，只要攻手和二传手灵肉合一，小翔阳就会更厉害的。”

日向翔阳盯着眼前硕大的阳物，低头伸出殷红的舌尖尝试着舔了一小口。

阳物的味道很干净，没有什么腥臊的恶臭，像是特意清理过的。

他绕着柱身像吃糖葫芦一般小口小口的舔过一遍，脸颊上涨满不知是情欲还是羞怯的红霞，他闭了闭眼睛，终于张口含住了宫侑的顶端。

“……唔嗯”

他不太敢一口吞到深处，宫侑实在太大太长，日向翔阳又怕自己第一次跌跌撞撞伤到对方，只好抵着软蠕的舌轻轻吸吮着肉棒顶部。

宫侑的龟头很大，又很是光滑，一眼看去像个鸡蛋般傲然耸立在微弯的柱身顶部，小太阳光是含住硕大饱满的龟头就很是费劲了。

而宫侑只垂眸淡淡看着自己胯下的小太阳捧着自己的阳物吮吸，暗沉的眸光闪烁，眼眸深处压抑着深切的欲望。他握紧了垂在桌上的手指，抚上了日向翔阳光滑柔软的发丝，停留在猎物的脖颈处，掌控着一切。

“唔……”小太阳尝试着进一步容纳硕大的肉棒，有咕啾咕啾的淫浪水声传来，饱满的阳物充斥了日向翔阳整个口腔，他努力放松自己，用湿滑温暖的小嘴去抚慰躁动不安的阳物，津液顺着嘴角依依不舍地扯着丝滑落。

急促而温暖的气息喷洒在宫侑胯间，宫侑看着像只无知小猫般舔弄自己的日向翔阳，眸光暗了又暗，强忍下了肆虐的心思。

日向翔阳吐出被自己含得泛着水光的阳物，阳物顶端已然分泌了不少透明粘稠的液体，他口中也残留着肉棒特有的淫糜味道，他用手上下撸动了几个来回，便埋头重新含住了肉棒。

这次他没有只是舔弄吮吸，他面上带着羞怯的薄红，模拟着交合的动作前后摆动。“唔……嗯……”他嘴里卷着舌尖用力吮吸着肉棒顶端的小眼，手里还不忘去揉搓抚弄宫侑敏感的囊袋。

他勤勤恳恳地抚慰宫侑，满脑子都是未来与宫侑配合完美的激动场景。

宫侑看着自家宝贝天真稚嫩又淫浪的样子忍了又忍，下身被包裹的舒爽感受透过神经蹦跳着全然传达给自己，被吮吸的快感几乎逼得他出精，但带给他更多快感的是日向翔阳跪伏在自己胯下的顺从模样。

一种诡异的满足感充斥了宫侑的大脑，他再也忍耐不住，手指插入日向翔阳的发丝，抓紧了对方的脑袋，胯下对准了日向翔阳的殷红小嘴大力抽插起来。

“嗯……唔……”

日向翔阳只觉自己喉咙深处都要被宫侑的物事顶穿，太深太狠的侵犯让日向翔阳感到一阵阵的呕吐欲望。他有些不知所措地把手扶在宫侑的大腿上，尽力做出一副温顺的样子。

“唔……唔嗯……”

又是一阵疯狂的顶弄，宫侑毫不怜惜初次尝试咬的小太阳，粗大的肉棒挤在日向翔阳的小嘴中，几乎压迫了日向翔阳的呼吸，他困难的吮吸吞吐着宫侑的阳物，努力去适应对方狂暴的节奏，想要给予他最大的快感。

终于，像是最后的冲刺，宫侑加大了下身抽插的力度，每一次顶弄都深深抵到日向翔阳的喉咙。

日向翔阳上望着顶胯的宫侑，尽力抬起身体去迎合宫侑的粗暴侵犯。

宫侑在泻出的一瞬便推开了日向翔阳，哪知已经为时过晚——日向翔阳正仰头看着他小口小口喘气，黏稠粘连的白色液体顺着小太阳被肏的嫣红的嘴角牵连着流下，他面上还胡乱留着被宫侑射出的液体，原本柔顺明亮的橙发此时狼狈不堪。

像被玩坏了的精致娃娃。宫侑眯着眼睛心想。

他勾着小太阳白嫩的下巴，亲昵地蹭蹭：“小翔阳的嘴太舒服了，我好喜欢小翔阳。”

俯身揽抱起对方，宫侑将他轻轻放在一旁的软垫上，歪头打量了会儿被欺负地混乱不堪的日向翔阳，想到这幅模样都是他努力的成果，他便无法抑制地又硬了起来。

露出一个餍足的微笑，他哀声请求——

“小翔阳，能脱衣服给我看吗？”

日向翔阳不解地瞪大了澄澈的眸子，不太情愿。

宫侑吃准了日向翔阳的心软，哭嘁嘁地难过演戏：“小翔阳最好了，可怜可怜你的侑前辈吧，你看它都硬得疼了——”他示意对方看看自己涨大翘起的阴茎。

“怎、怎么？……”

怎么这么快就又硬了？？

日向翔阳不可置信地盯着那根重新抖擞精神的阴茎，身体僵硬了一瞬。

他抬头对上宫侑可怜兮兮的目光，委屈地小声嘟囔着，褪去了最后一层遮掩，在对方如狼似虎的目光下磨磨蹭蹭地掰开腿，露出两片雪白臀瓣下的一点粉嫩。

日向翔阳刚给宫侑咬了一次，正处于欲望强的年纪，身体自然是情动了——

他前方的浅色肉棒已经精神地立起，有种未经人事的稚嫩，虽说在同龄人中算是正常的尺寸了，可同宫侑一比就远远不如了。

此时粉嫩小穴赤裸裸暴露在两人目光之中，正羞怯地一张一合，隐约带着些饥渴难耐的意味。

日向翔阳颤抖着手掰开自己的臀肉，把隐秘之处展现给对方。

虽说是为了“成为优秀攻手”，但内心的羞耻几乎把他整个人吞没，他埋下头小声呜咽，扭开脸企图逃避这令人脸红的场景。

看着眼前这般情景，宫侑几乎双眼通红，他低声咒骂一声，再也忍耐不住，有些粗鲁地掰开日向翔阳两条修长的腿，对着含羞带怯、半半绽放的隐秘小花吻了上去。

他胡乱撸动了几下手中跃跃欲试的肉棒，维持着最后一丝清明，耐下心来取了润滑剂为日向翔阳做扩张。

他怎么舍得弄伤他的小翔阳。

第一次一定要让他的小翔阳舒舒服服地爽到。

他俯下身子，倒了些液体在手上，用修长的手指送到日向翔阳后穴边上。一边用手去抚弄日向翔阳前方的阳物，一边沾着润滑剂与淫液帮日向翔阳做着扩张。

他试探着把手指伸入湿滑的穴内，谁知内里温暖的穴肉立即热情地痴缠上来，像是迫不及待想要迎接他的抽插。

宫侑低低笑出声，他看了死死捂住自己嘴巴的日向翔阳一眼，一本正经地夸赞道“它在欢迎我呢。”

说罢，欺身含住日向翔阳的想抗议的嘴唇，便用手指抽送起来。

日向翔阳的后穴也真是天赋异禀，贪婪地死死咬住在穴内捣乱的异物，那种紧密吮咬的感觉几乎逼得宫侑想要亲身上阵。

无穷快感顺着脊柱酥酥麻麻地忠实传达给面色潮红的日向翔阳，他惊讶地想要阻止得了趣的后穴热情的欢迎，但身体的本能反应哪是那么容易控制住的？

“哈……不要……嗯……拿……拿出去……”

“侑前辈……不……唔……侑前辈呜呜……”

日向翔阳闭上眼无力低喘，后穴传来不间断的快感磨得他想要发疯。从未感受过的快感让他十分不安，只能低声无助地一遍又一遍念着宫侑的名字，尾音缱绻色气，在色字上头的宫侑听来，更是明晃晃的勾引。

“差不多了。”

再抽插了有几十来回，宫侑抽出手指，摸摸被肏得艳红的穴口。他修长的手指上粘连着银丝，淫靡地泛着水光。

宫侑往自己的硕大肉棒上涂抹了些润滑的液体，抵在贪吃的穴口前蹭了蹭，坏心眼地吊着日向翔阳，似进似不进地在门口拨弄徘徊。

日向翔阳如同一只被狐狸叼在嘴边的小白兔，心惊胆战地等待最后的审判，泪珠随着生理反应扑簌簌地落了下来。

宫侑看见面上犹挂泪痕的日向翔阳通红着眼睛抬起头眼巴巴瞧着自己，给了对方一个充斥缱绻爱意的深吻，调笑道：“害怕吗，小翔阳。”

“唔……嗯……”，染上情欲的嗓子沙哑的厉害，日向翔阳小心翼翼再次确认了一遍：“侑前辈，这样真的能成为优秀的攻手吗？”

宫侑眯着眼睛笑得像只狐狸，紧实肌肉上的汗水随着他的动作滴落在身下的翔阳身上，像打上独属的标记。他心情不错地咬住了日向翔阳的耳畔，“当然，信我。”

说完挺身直接将自己硬得发疼的物事撞了进去。

“！唔”

“……”

两人皆是一声满足的喟叹。

日向翔阳的后穴被开拓地充分，里面又夹了不少润滑的油脂和分泌的淫水，早已汁水淋漓，宫侑这般不同常人的尺寸猛然闯入居然也没有什么阻碍。只感觉那穴温热紧致，那软肉待他一进来便迫不及待地痴缠了上来，欢悦热情地欢迎着侵略者的到来。

没有停顿，宫侑就着正面进入日向翔阳的姿势，捏住他两条小腿，大开大合地肏干起来。

“嗯……啊……”

日向翔阳沙哑的呻吟都破碎在宫侑狂风暴雨般的抽插中，他难耐喘息着抬眼去看，正直直撞入身上那人垂眼凝视他的专注目光。

他被情欲冲昏的脑中一瞬间闪过什么，还不等他维持出一丝清明细想，便被巨大的欢愉逼上了高峰。

——次次抽插都是整根没入，次次顶撞都不偏不倚正中阳心。两人的身体契合无比，日向翔阳的身体被顶撞得摇摆，他努力去咬紧宫侑炙热粗长的肉棒，那人力道太狠太大，只觉他要不管不顾将自个儿的后穴肏烂一般。

“呜啊…嗯……啊…不要……”

日向翔阳小声呜咽着，隐隐带着些哭泣求饶的意味。太过猛烈的快感冲击得他脑袋空白，他双腿被压开极大，肏肿的嫣红小穴被迫完完整整吞吃下了宫侑凶狠可怖的性器，可怜兮兮的接受着侵犯。

断断续续的喘息声夹杂着肉体相撞的淫糜水声，日向翔阳的穴口被捣出的白色沫子糊了一片，使用过度而红肿的穴口中插了一根紫红色的狰狞肉棒，盘桓着根根鼓动的青筋，翻来覆去地在其中不断抽插，显得愈发淫糜。

“呜……宫、宫侑……”

日向翔阳被顶撞地不断后退，只好无助地搂住宫侑的脖颈，哭泣着低声唤着。

宫侑柔和了神情，伏到日向翔阳耳边，温柔炙热的吐息洒在日向翔阳耳廓，他含住小太阳小巧可爱的耳廓舔弄，“小翔阳……”

耳朵被肆意玩弄的刺激使日向翔阳的后穴兀地紧紧一绞，快感一层高过一层，酥麻的感觉从穴里传送到四肢。

他情难自已地弓起了曲线优美的身体，脚趾爽得蜷缩，后穴死咬侵犯者的肉棒不断紧缩，突然，前方无人抚慰的阳物竟射出了乳白的液体——他高潮了。

“哈……嗯……不、啊！……”

宫侑浅笑着轻轻抚摸日向翔阳凌乱的发丝——显然高潮的余韵还未散去，小太阳神智仍有些不清醒，平日里明亮的漂亮眼睛此时也涣散不清，嘴里不知胡乱地说些什么，他呆怔着躺在垫子上，腿间胡乱不堪，淅淅沥沥，来不及咽下的津液顺着脸颊流淌到垫子上，濡湿了一片淫糜水痕。

“不许偷懒哦，小翔阳。”

完全不给刚刚经历了人生第一次用后穴高潮的日向翔阳一丝一毫的休息机会，宫侑挺动着雄健的腰肢，继续征伐着完全盛开的艳丽花蕾，而那红肿的穴口仍不知餍足地吮吸舔弄着来犯者的长枪，翻卷的媚肉吐着淅淅沥沥的淫水讨好着紫红色的凶器。

日向翔阳只感觉后穴不受控制地痉挛，太过强烈的快感让他意识模糊，只好瘪着嘴维持着要哭不哭的表情，十分委屈地仰头讨要索吻。

“侑前辈……亲亲……呜”

宫侑被突然收紧的嫩穴夹得发出一声闷哼，绷着青筋消退了射精的欲望，摩挲爱抚着掌下白嫩活力的躯体，与他的太阳交换了一个缠绵的深吻。

他喘着气，耽于交欢为他的声音蒙上一层沙哑与低沉，无数的吻像花瓣一般落在了日向翔阳赤裸的身体上。

“小翔阳……”

我喜欢你……

“小翔阳……”

我喜欢你……

他狠狠将滚烫的肉刃埋在紧致美妙的肉穴中最后深深挺了数下，抵在爱人身体的最深处射了出来。

一股滚烫的精液猛地打在小穴内壁，日向翔阳周身一颤，前方的阳物也稀稀落落地将精水射在了宫侑小腹上。

“小翔阳，全部吃进去了呢。”

宫侑笑着抽身，红肿的娇花仍依依不舍地试图挽留，失去堵塞的小洞黏黏糊糊地溢出白色的精液，彰显了它的主人刚刚经历了如何激烈的一场性爱。

宫侑拍拍对方被肏得通红的臀肉，看看身下疲乏至极的日向翔阳，无声地笑笑吻上对方唇角。

把肉吃到嘴里的宫侑忘了最最重要的事情——告诉日向翔阳这件事只能和他做。

****——TBC.** **


End file.
